tenki life
by kingcloud
Summary: what happens when guren doesn't listen to gen and chases after beni
1. the begening

what happens when guren doesn't listen to gen chases after beni(during the end of the rained out bbq). will this change everything or make things worst.

30 minutes after the incident Guren could not help but run after her no matter what gen said truthfully he had come to love the pinkette and tired of her running away so he got her address from gen after begging and whining for it.(sorry some characters might be out of characters it is fanfiction right )

**Present time**

**(WITH GUREN)**

beni open up i just want to see you said guren caringly

nothing came back but silence. come i just want to talk it,s just me beni

the door swung open suddenly revealing beni. will you shut up i was taking a shower guren.

once guren saw she was in her black panties and bra with a pink trim he blushed as bright as a tomato and said b-beni c-clothes.

oh shut up act like it's a bathing suit! beni shouted at him and stepped out of the way to let him in once he was in she closed the door and jumped over the couch and sat down with him

a usher of silence fell over them. until guren broke the silence. why did you run off like that beni he said nervously.

well when it started to rain i took my anger out on you guys and because i noticed i was letting my guard down around you and the other boys ever since… she started to cry but guren wrapped her in a protective hug she didn't resist she just cried on his shoulder.

beni to get rid of the pain you need to get it off your chest i promise im here for you always even when you dont want me to be there i will. guren said sincerely.

she kept crying but she told him

**Flashback**

**(Beni POV)**

i was 11 years old when incident happen that day seem like the best day ever me and my brother were at the amusement park they had played all day and beni was starting to get tired it was already 11:00 so she said. big bro can we go on the ferris wheel and then back to the apartment.

**(30 MINUTES LATER)**

they were back at home getting ready for dinner when they heard BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! they ran outside to see their mother and father laid out with bullets holes in them bini yelled out no ma pa! the gun men looked up at them they looked them it was beni friends suddenly her brother yelled out in pain which brought her back to reality she realized she was falling her brother saved her and took the fatal bullet to the head before she landed she blacked out.

when she woke she was chained to her to the bed and felt something pushing in and out of her pussy and ass she looked up and saw her friends raping her one in her ass and another in her pussy although it felt unbelievably good she knew it was wrong she refuse to moan no matter how good it felt suddenly BOOM! the front door was kicked in a voice said police put your hands up!i started untying my self the two rapist fled but before they left i had untied my chains and found one of the guns and shoot them BANG! BANG! the police women saw me with the gun in my one free hand knew what happen. the bage read oficer n but the rest was covered by cloth

**(present time)**

that my story guren she said though she was still crying but sounded relieved after telling the story thank-you for listening. then realizing she was back on the couch nuzzling into gurens chest she blushed and wanted to stay that way and did

**(30 MINUTES LATER)**

guren realizing it was 2 AM jumped up and said it's getting later i better get going my dad going to kill me. he chuckled

beni grabbed his arm and asked him. guren please stay can you please?

he studied her hard and realized she was shaken up by the story. sure why not where do you want me to sleep? guren said normally

she kissed him on the cheek which made him blush as bright as her red couch she then said with me in your arms in my bed. then grabbed his hand who didn't object and lead him to the bed and snuggled with him and fell asleep more than peacefully and didn't wake up until 2:00 by the other knights. she sprung up waking guren up at the same time taking the covers with her .

guren yelled what's going on beni and jumped up right after her and realized everyone was there doubled over laughing even gen

still laughing cylenn said it's just... us love…. birds

**SHUT UP**! beni yelled angrily. they all got quiet except guren who threw a sheet over her and calmly said clothes beni. beni noticed what he was saying and walked in the bathroom and came back fully dressed a little calmer than before.

sorry guren forgot thankyou for reminding me she said sweetly

so you two together or something toxsa said confusedly

no i just slept with her last night guren said while toxas mouth hit the dirt

it's not like that microchip! shouted beni

you sure beni you never even let me in here lead alone sleep in here said gen plainly

stay out of this gen beni said

so guren did you score the goal guren choki said surprisingly

no i slept in the bed fully clothed! did we not just go over this why are you here any way it guren said frustratedly

okay okay we know you're not man enough. cylenn said. instantly being punch by beni. i was just joking we all know he likes you he's the only one who trust you but we didn't know he trusted you enough for him to uh… sleep in your bed with you.

and to answer to why were here we had to take down the two bucket heads down by ourselves gen took us here he said you had come here yesterday we have been here since 12:30 waiting on you to get up but you were obviously too comfortable in his arms so we woke you up sorry guren and pinky said toxsa

and you owe me a lime parfait choki I told you they were cuddling said cylan. this time feeling a stronger punch from guren. she starting to rub off on you guren now on the floor clutching his stomach. getting a laugh out of them all.

well I'm going home to get changed and a shower at my place let's go guys and check the walk in closet for a present beni with other guys we will wait outside for you guren said running out

**(OUTSIDE)**

they heard her scream and got worried except guren who was chuckling then a pink haired girl came out on a brand new pink bike stopping next to guren and kissing him on the cheek and smiling happily

i thought it wasn't like that love birds cylan said being punched again by beni and guren who were glaring at the boy on the ground but laughing at his reaction which was going across to the other side of the group clutching his stomach again. if you guys hit that hard together on earth i would hate to fight you guys in robofusion.

you got that right beni said and started on their way to gurens home

while guren came back bathed and fresh clothes beni found a note and showed it to guren who read aloud. so i see you met beni your mom told me about her when she came back from a shooting a while back she said you two would look lovely walking down the ail at your wedding aisle so when i saw you i left you something told me you were going to meet her i saw you talking to her at that little junk shop threw a window with your friend so i knew you were safe last night you know your moms right you would look amazing together. i wont be home so lock up see you in two days i got a business trip love you guren finished a little shaken up by the thought of marrying beni and beni just fainted into guren arms and the guys just stared at the note making sure guren read it right.

so can i stay with you one you guys said guren awkwardly

nope parents say no one can sleep over toxsa said the same as the others knights.

i guess if beni lets me I'm staying with her guren said nervously is that alright with you beni

of course guren beni said coolly and one joke comes from you cylan i'm going to kill you beni said warningly

thx beni let me get my stuff cylan she serious i can tell don't push her guren said

well this was long and it was done in one day. also i know names were spelled wrong.

thx for reading. comet if you want this to be continued bye!


	2. benis rise

AN: So im back so sorry for the extreme wait I will try to update at least once a week by the way part of the story may have been deleted if you see it comment on it plz back to the story (I wished on a star I owned tenkai nights but learned wish are complete bull shit)

i guess if beni lets me i'm staying with her guren said nervously is that alright with you beni

Of course guren beni said cooly and one joke comes from you cylan i'm going to kill you beni said warningly

Thx Beni let me get my stuff cylan she serious i can tell don't push her guren said

guren fished getting his clothes walked out to see a knife stabbed in the ground next to Ceylan with a small cut on his cheek guren said told ya hey guys lets watch a horror movie i just got the revenge of the leprechaun if you wanna

ya that will be great i love good horror movie here and there toxsa said excitedly

sure gen said

what about you guys guren asked pointing to the knights

hell ya they said together

wait what about you beni guren said looking in her eyes but she didn't say nothing and just stared in his eyes for two minutes finally breaking there starring ceylan waved his hand in fronting them "uh sorry but earth to love birds are we going to watch the movie or you stare at each other" ceylan said teasingly

shut up ceylan we were not starting guren said angrily

yes you were and look how close your faces are i wonder what would happen if i left you like that? ceylan said both beni and guren turned back to each other realizing they lips were only centimeters apart.

sorry about that beni so horror movie or naw guren said changing the subject

i'm scared of horror movies beni said

were all here nothing going to happen guren said reassuringly but if you don't we can go to the mall.

UHH we can watch the movie. beni said under one condition beni said smiling seductively "you do what i say for a day"

okay what ever deal shaking her hand . guren said

no going back on this deal and no telling the others what happens okay. beni said low so only he could hear and they started watching the movie once it was over they left for home

so when does this start? guren asked

"what starts guren"

"the deal"

"oh right now beni said no questions about what i say or next time were at Quarton i will hand you over to vilius and to remind you i never said i was on your team i'm still rogue unless you do as i say."

"deal"

"good" she said finally arriving at her house and instantly ripping her clothes off untill she was in her panies and bra

your kind of nudiest he said chuckling

she glared at him causing him to shut up instantly

sorry

"you know i'm starting to think you like seeing me being so close to being nude"

"may be i do maybe i don't miss sherlock"

'dont steal my lines guren' beni said putting on a shirt and a pair of shorts making guren look confused so she lean up talking in a whisper "watch this"

"okay" watching beni run to the door swinging it open to see all the knights fall though the the air on top of each other looking scared

"uh w-we can explain everything actually we can't we just made a bet you to were having an intense make out session so we followed you to see oh and gen we will give you our money tomorrow morning"

"since were all here lets play T or D" ceylan said trying to change the subject.

allright jester we can play your stupid game but if you don't do the trust you half to say or do something really embarrassing i will go first. beni said

"okay"

gen truth or dare

truth

did you take toxsa sister on a date

yes guren truth or dare

dare

i dare you to rub beni's pussy. everyones eyes went wide in shock but guren who did it without a second thought rubbed her pussy very quickly and took his hand back everyone just stared gen broke the silence and said " guess that why you're called bravenwolf even i wouldn't do that".

"beni i dare you to hit gen in his dick" smiling deviously she hit him so fast he couldn't block

"ahh look at the time we need to get home" the knights said as they ran out the door

"okay so it's just us now its time to do the deal carry me to the bed and take off my clothes except my under garments" beni said commandingly

"okay lets go" he said picking her up

as guren fished taking her clothes off and sitting her down on the bed he started to lay down but beni stopped him saying "no sir unless you plan on sleeping on the floor you should get in your boxers"

guren started getting out of his clothes he said "this is going to be bitch of a night" under his breath

soon as he laid down beni rolled on top of him and said "you know the deal is that you half to do everything i say right" as she began stroking his dick with a seductive smile on her face

"beni don't make do this." guren said grunting

"you know you want to and i think little guren agrees and what does the deal say"

"i'm not getting out of this am I"

"nope so don't make this hard and as a reward i will go out with you , join the team , and you will get something you need and don't ask it's a surprise

"okay but i don't want a child"

"birth control"

"sounds like you were waiting for me slip up"

"maybe i was maybe i wasn't now please"

"ugh alright" guren forced his way on top of her and heatedly kissed her beni used her tongue to demand entrance into his mouth and they began to wrestle for dominance beni began to strip his boxers off and broke the kiss and gasped in surprise when she looked down.

"how big is it"?

"about eight and a half long and two and half width" guren said rubbing the back of his head "why changing your mind" smiling smugly

"**HELL NO"** dropping down on her knees swilling her tongue around his manhood she saw his dick twitch and looked up at him smiling "aww is someone in need of a release"

gurn growld out " stop being a tease beni" beni began stroking him again.

"why would i do that guren" guren growld again with that she took him in half way and began bobbing her head up and down slowly after minute she began speeding up then she relaxed her throat and took him in all the way. guren moned after a few more minutes he felt him nearing his end.

"b-beni i'm g-go-gonna cum" suddenly beni took him out "**what the fuck beni**" watching her lay on the bed legs spread. "**FUCK YOU**"

"sure go ahead i'm here and willing" guren growled again and went to work by pumping a finger in her "AH right there guren" guren added two more fingers and began twisting and turning. "yes faster guren" beni cried out moaning uncontrollably. guren began flicking her clint with his tounge "yes faster guren ahhhh!" she came all over guren face and in his mouth swallowing it all he began taking his finger and scraping it off the cum and liking it off.

"you taste great beni i could get used to this" beni got up and kissed him again pulling him on the bed before turning around getting on her hands and knees.

oh you will guren now fuck me" guren got up and position himself and then stopping looking down for reassurance. "and yes im sure i have been for a long time"

"you don't have to tell me twice" guren began inserting his dick in "your so tight relax, oh do you need time to adjust"

"no and stop this gentle shit i won't it rough!"

"all i needed to hear" guren shoved the rest of his dick in hard grabbed her arms and pulled back arching her back and slammed in her pussy relentlessly over and over.

"**g-guren yes right there fuck me harder yes right there ah ah yes please give more yes you're so deep ah oh god**" guren quicken his pace put her arms in one hand and grabbed her hair wrapping it around his hand pulling back hader arching her back enough for him to get deeper. having the best orgasm she ever had soon after guren's orgasm ripped through her filling her womb up. "that was wow" guren got up and went to his bag and put his sweat pants and started for the door when he reached the door a pair of arms snaked around him.

"who said we were finished."

"the planet were being summoned to" showing his brick to her

"fuck, it has the best timing"

"wait i got a idea, do you trust me"

"no i don't sherlock"

"okay put on my clothes and when we get there acted like you ready to get back so we can and follow my lead.

"okay but i don't need to act"

"okay lets go"

(shop)

"finally the lovebirds are here" ceylan

"ugh! come on guren lets get this so we can finish"

guren turned around pulling beni in a passionate kiss and squeezed her ass causing her to moan "you know we got time for that when we get back baby"

"get a room" the rest of the knights yelled

"grow up lets go"

"wait guren your surprise " beni took out a small wolf on top when she put it in his hand the back of his hand began to glow

"b-be-beni w-where d-did you get it" guren looked at her with eyes the size of frisbees

"me and your parents were the original knights right mr. white?"

"yes they were guren your father and beni's were the leaders of the knights your father was bravenwolf and beni's was tributon your mothers were lydendor and valorn the names were tad different but yeah they were. your father is the last knight still alive, he still helps but in the shadows. he knows you're a knight. alright it's time to come clean the tower is actually a weapon that supposed to cure brick fication, also you two have hidden power also if you or beni is close to dying in battle guren's second power will come to one of your aid to protect you which was gurens mom's last wish and beni's mom's last wish for you to have a child together and also guren's mom wish to stay with you until both of you are dead and benis second power will happen when you and beni become the others half. also to answer your question about why she has the fortress key was because her dad was excellent at hiding things and he believed that the safest place for it was in plain sight, he was the one who hid the dragon keys i still don't get how he always knew beni would find them i miss him he was always the life of the party. guren's father was always happy we thought he had problem. you know they were so close you would think they were brothers or gay either one worked."

"we were not that close sure we did everything together but we were not gay and how would they be here and guren you better had a condom knowing beni's father could get the shyest girls in bed. i know beni got you. man was he smooth he could get out of anything one time he pull down this hot teacher's skirt before he meet beni's mother man she tamed him he looked like a dog on a leash. wait don't you half to go?"

"right see ya dad" guren said "oh she on birth controll

"bye dad" beni said " i got to go take care him"

"beni are you still moving in with us it will be easier to take care of you there then renting out that apartment."

"i told you i was dad."

"okay but keep it down at least at night"

"dad!" they said in unison

"you're my god daughter and son i can embarrass you" mr. Nash chuckled " i remember before we got separated and lost contact. When you were little you would not got to sleep if you weren't in each other arms. I'm kind glad you can't remember all of those because you were to small.

"dad!" they said in unison again

"bye "

"Alright i half to go back to the house I'm glad that meeting was canceled I'm going to move Beni in again"

**On Quarton**

"Alright guys this is a small army and i wanted to test this new attack i made up can i try it"

"sure be careful you don't know if it will backfire guren" beni said

"Hey lydendor remember avengers the last one that came out"

"Uh yeah"

"Remember when cap gave black widow a boast with his shield think you can do it in titan mode"

"Of course"

"alright lets go" chooki transformed and gave guren the boost he needed to land in the middle of the corrupted where the two bucked heads were standing before anyone could react from the surprise attack guren slammed his sword in the ground "surrendering already bravenwolf" slyger asked

"the day i surrender to you is when i lose it **TENKAI FIRE STORM: ERUPTION"** (basically guren formed a his usual tenkai fire storm: blast in the ground) instantly fissures going in all directions appeared before fire erupted turning thousand of rocks into dust and disintegrating the corrupted army leaving a 40 ft deep and 60 ft wide crater with guren lying in the middle of laughing his ass off at the bucketheads reactions. guren open his eyes to see his standing above him. "hey guys how did it look all i saw was slyger's and dranox's face burnt up in flames?"

"you okay you should be fried after that" toxsa said in awe

"he fire retardant microchip, don't you think i would be crying because my boyfriend died" beni sweat dropped "beside he can't die yet i don't know if I'm pregnant and if i am your damn sure help raise him"

"i know not to do something that dumb and if i did my child will kill me in the afterlife for leaving him with you" guren said rubbing the back of his head

"wait are you guy serious what your dad said is true we thought you were joking" ceylan said

"no shit Sherlock" the couple said together

"wait guren your dating your god sister man that's almost as bad as dating your sister". gen stated

"were not blood related"

"true"

"well I'm going to stay a while and train so i don't half to move beni's stuff over any one staying with us"

"nah" they all said

"beni up for robofusion" she nodded

"wait can you use titan mode"

"no i can kick your asses without it"

"true but i think i can unlock it for you'

"give it a try"

"We need to catch the guys to do it" guren went into titan mode to catch them luckily they were just in time

"Hey guys can you give me a piece of your dragon brick"

"Sure"

"just a little to form a sixth one for beni" another brick formed and was absorbed into beni who immediately transformed, when the transformation was over beni's suit did a reverse wherever it was pink was now blank and where the black used to be was now pink her eyes were now a glowing pink. "Whoa you look awesome let's see if beag has a mirror."

"Thanks guys see ya" Beni said grabbing his arm and diving into gen shadow. The knights started looking around for their friends. Seeing they weren't there they looked at each other all coming to a conclusion

In unison they said "**what the fuck!" **


End file.
